Four Swords 100 Theme Challenge
by TwinSky72
Summary: Prompt 18:Life "Life is something we live in. It has no purpose." "Don't think that way, Princess!" RedXZelda


Nat: Well Hello there! This is my first LoZ anything so I'm rather excited.

This is a prompt from Fireflyfairy09's Four Swords 100 Theme Challenge

* * *

><p>Prompt 18:<p>

Life

Zelda looked out from her balcony to gaze over the kingdom of Hyrule, mainly the area of CastleTown though, and let out a sigh. She expected the kingdom to be in peace, now that Vaati had been destroyed, yet the opposite seemed to have occurred.

The once peaceful kingdom was now overrun with crime. It seemed that everyday had at least three illegal acts occurring. Acts ranging from small, petty thefts to large acts of violence. It was as if even though Vaati had been defeated and sealed he had left his malicious touch on the land, and it had touched her once pure citizens' hearts. She scowled, what was the point of getting rid of evil if these people didn't even appreciate it, hell they caused even more ruckus then if Vaati had taken over. At least then they would have a reason for their actions.

She frowned this time; it was true they had no reason for their actions. As princess and soon to be queen she had given her subjects everything they required to be well in life. No one lived in the cold; everyone had a home, a job, and an education. She assumed they'd be happy, rejoice in their carefree lives, but no, they had to cause trouble and make what could be perfect imperfect.

She clenched her fists, shaking slightly in her rage. She was undeniably furious right now, all her efforts had been in vain, pointless actions to make the kingdom a better place, or at least pointless as long as these people choose to not cherish them. She sighed and rubbed her temples, she had said her efforts had been in vain, but what had _she_ truly done, Link was the one who risked life and limb to save her and the kingdom while she had been up in the tower, imprisoned. Link... perhaps he had paid the dearest price of all.

"Princess, are you in here?"

Speak of the devil, Zelda thought as she turned towards the voice. Link, no, Red she corrected, came running up to her, the same goofy smile on his face. He was panting hands on his knees, he had clearly been running.

She looked down at him sadly, Link had split into four when he pulled out the legendary sword, yet when he went to put it back in he didn't fuse back together, they had stayed separated, reason unknown. Zelda could only assume it was because each had become an individual in their own right, each now too different to become one again. And although they had seemed overjoyed at that, they had become close and were happy to be able to stay together, Zelda had felt slightly sad. It's not that she felt bad about not getting her Link back, it was just she could not imagine life without every single part of her, even if each part had gained the lost part on their own.

She rather did like Red though, out of all five Links, Shadow included of course, she was pretty sure she liked him the best. He was full of childlike innocence, the purest thing for miles she was sure.

"Princess?" Red asked, confused by her silence and solemn expression, she apparently did not hear him though, continuing to stare lost in thought.

Her frowned deepened, indeed Red was innocent, unlike the rest of her kingdom, which had somehow become defiled. What was the point honestly? She had been worried for her people when Vaati escaped, concerned that their peaceful lives would come to an end, so she sent Link, now Links, on a journey that could have very well ended their lives, ended Red's life she thought was a shudder, and for what? For nothing, that's what; their peaceful lives had come to an end anyways, by their own doing. Her frown became a scowl, after all;

"Life is something we live in. It has no purpose."

No purpose at all, everything you did ended up being in vain.

Red looked at her shocked, she had finally spoken and this is what she says? "Don't think that way, Princess!" Zelda stared, confused, had she said part of her thoughts out loud? "Of course life has a purpose!"

And suddenly she felt angry, what could innocent little Red understand? "No it doesn't! No purpose at all, everything you do ends up being in vain." She exclaimed, voicing her previous thoughts.

Red gazed at her, eyes slightly sad. "Everything? I know you've been troubled ever since the crime rates sky-rocketed –he shook his head and corrected himself –no from before that, ever since us Links weren't able to turn back into one. But still! I know you weren't happy with that, I could feel it..."

He trailed off looking into sky for a moment. And Zelda could only stare in shock; he had been able to tell? Red was obviously the weakest of all the Links, yet he seemed to have better instincts then the others, able to sense things the others couldn't, perhaps that was his compensation for his lack of strength.

He turned his gaze back at her, eyes once again glimmering with happiness as a smile tugged at his lips. "But, I'm glad it happened for more than one reason. If we had gone back to being one I never would have gotten to know you –he took her hands into his –personally. It wouldn't have been the same if we were one." He smiled, obviously happy.

Zelda blushed, unsure of what to say. Red gripped her hand harder and she looked back at him.

"The things we do may sometimes seem in vain but I think that's all right, it happened for a reason, it had a purpose in life. Everything has a purpose, don't ya think?" his words sounded wise but his silly smile made it hard to believe he had said them.

Zelda considered his words, and then reconsidered hers. "You know what Red, you're right." She remembered how he had come here out of breath, what had he wanted? "What was your _purpose_ in coming here Red?"

"OH! Yes I came to take you out for the time of your _life_ and trust me, my efforts won't be in _vain_" both giggled at their word choice.

"Okay then let's go!" with a bright smile both walked into the castle from the balcony, faces slightly red because of their intertwined fingers.

* * *

><p>AND DONE! I'm not sure if there's a word limit on this O.o<p>

I tried making it short, but even with my best efforts I apparently cant right anything that's shorter than 1000 (I shall never be able to write a drabble –cry-)

As I said above this is my first time writing something for Legend of Zelda, so sorry if the characters seemed OOC, I think Red might've.

This was entirely new to me in different ways to.

I've never written a hetero pairing (the looks on my friends faces when I told them this was girlxguy was hilarious, they scolded me though) and even then, I am not magically gifted at writing romance, I think it was somewhat fluffy?

And then a prompt, first one ever! It was harder than I thought it would be to work in that one small line of dialogue

Nevertheless, this was incredibly fun to do, and so quick to write! I'll stop talking now...

Bye!


End file.
